A considerable number of prior art devices exist that disclose various types of livestock tag installation tools. One consideration addressed by the prior art devices is to provide reliable and efficient means to install a tag with minimal damage to the animal's ear. Another consideration addressed in the prior art is the provision of an ear tag that will remain securely fastened to the animal throughout its life.
Regulatory schemes in many countries now require increased frequency and scope of testing of the animals for public safety purposes. During the life of an animal, it may be necessary to periodically test the animal for various health issues and to comply with regulations requiring the testing of animal tissue samples.
One group of prior art references that disclose ear tag applicators having a configuration, such as a hand tool with pivotal handles include a number of patents to Gardner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,639 to Gardner discloses an ear tag applicator comprising two pivotally connected handle members that are moved between open and closed positions to install the ear tag. One of the handles includes a pivotal bar with the tag attached thereto. The other handle stabilizes the ear and enables the tag to be placed through the ear by closing the handle members. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,552,147 and 5,462,554 to Gardner also disclose tag applicators having pivotally connected handle members and a pivotal bar for mounting the ear tag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,224 to Gardner further discloses an example of an ear tag that may be installed by one or more of the previous Gardner patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,735 to Filmer is another example of a prior art reference disclosing pivotal handle members and an ear piercing pin or bar.
The Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,548 discloses an apparatus and method for installing an ear tag. The apparatus includes a pair of handle members, including an inserting member that has attached to it a portion of the tag to be installed. The inserting member penetrates the ear and facilitates mounting of the ear tag by positioning a securing or anchoring tab of the ear tag on the opposite side of the animal's ear. The inserting member is removable and disposable after each use.
While the foregoing inventions are suitable for their intended purposes, there is still a need to provide a livestock tag installation tool which is easy to use, reliable, and prevents cross-contamination between livestock by use of a disposable piercing needle. Repeated use of the same piercing needle between livestock can result in the spreading of disease and other pathogens between the livestock. Therefore, one objective of the present invention is to provide a disposable piercing needle for each use of the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ear tag installation tool that quickly and efficiently installs ear tags.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of installation wherein the livestock tag is reliably secured to the animal with minimal damage to the animal's tissue.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an ear tag installation tool that incorporates a tissue capture feature in which a tissue sample of the animal may be obtained through a disposable piercing needle that remains secured to the installation tool after use.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a method for quickly and efficiently obtaining a tissue sample of the animal that does not require the tissue sample to be stored or otherwise made a part of the livestock tag. Accordingly, the tag may be kept intact after installation and yet a tissue sample can be obtained by the piercing needle that remains with the tool as opposed to the needle becoming part of the tag.